


Going To Be Starting Something New

by sassyclassy_ass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parties, Shameless Smut, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyclassy_ass/pseuds/sassyclassy_ass
Summary: It shouldn't make her feel so powerful doing this, kneeling before Jon. She hasn't seen him for months, this is wrong but the rush of excitement and power is all so familiar and fills her blood with something better than alcohol.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlestardustcaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestardustcaught/gifts).



> For @alittlestardustcaught cause I saw in one of her tags that she needed a little bit more happiness.

 

 

It is funny how they find themselves locked up in a cupboard just like they always do. She hasn’t seen him for months and yet here she is on her knees and before Jon. It shouldn't make her feel so powerful doing this, kneeling before Jon. She hasn't seen him for months, this is wrong but the rush of excitement and power is all so familiar and fills her blood with something better than alcohol.  She can still hear the quiet chatter of all the guests, mingling as they should be doing now. She can imagine the looks they’ll give her and Jon once they’ve emerged from the cupboard. Looks that she had felt heavily against her back.

She doesn’t care. She doesn’t care what a single person says. All she cares about is this.

“Let’s play a game,” she whispers looking up at him from under her eyelashes. Jon looks down at her smiling.

“What sort of game?”

“You have to hold the glass of champagne while I blow you and you can’t spill even a drop of it.” Jon’s eyes darken.

“What if I spill a drop? What happens then?” Jon’s voice is low in his throat and she has to stop herself from squirming. That voice may be the hottest thing she will ever hear. He brushes his fingers against her lips and traces it, pressing a thumb between her lips. She nips at it and bares her teeth.

“If you spill your drink then I don’t make you come. You walk into this very important evening party with a hard on.” Jon pauses for a moment as if he’s weighing his options.

“What do I get if I win?” She only smiles. Jon lets out a bark of laughter.

“You don’t think I’ll win, do you?” She shrugs gently.

“I don’t know what you will do Jon. That’s all in your hands,” she says slyly. Jon leans down closer to her and pulls her in for a bruising kiss. He swipes his tongue against her lower lip, demanding entrance. She opens her mouth to him and he licks into her mouth. She groans against him. Jon pulls away from her, eyes intense and dark and lips swollen and slick.

“I’m going to win and when I do, I’m going to slip my fingers into you while you’re talking to all these important officials but you won’t be allowed to come until you get home,” Jon says deeply into her ear. She moans at his words, she can feel her panties getting wetter at the heat in his words.

“Well, it’s a shame I’m going to win then.” Jon laughs again but his laugh quickly comes to a stuttering stop when she palms his cock over his trousers. Jon’s head bangs against the wall of the closet. “I bet I could make you come like this. Just rubbing you over your trousers. I could make you spill and all I would have to do is this.”

“That’s not part of the rules Sansa,” Jon groans, the tendons and his muscles strain at his attempts to keep still. Not a drop of his drink spills, though.

“I made the rules. I can do whatever I want?” She says petulantly but she unbuttons and unzips his trousers.

“Don’t be a tease.” She snickers. She swears Jon used to be more fun but accepts his commands and pulls down his trousers and boxers. His cock springs out and she nuzzles against it. She’s missed this. The smell of sex and Jon. The weight of his cock. She’s missed it a lot. She grabs his cock and forms a loose fist around him, jacking him off slowly. She gathers some of the precum at the tip and slides it further down his length. She wants to keep it torturously slow and win but she can’t stop herself from licking at the head and getting a taste of him. Jon groans again and she knows he’s straining against the desire to bury his hands in her hair or touch her but he keeps still. She presses a series of wet and open kisses against him to tease him but she can’t stop herself from giving him a sucking kiss at the base of his cock, just above his balls. By the Seven, she’s missed this.

“Sansa,” he breathes out.  With the other hand, she cups his balls and gently strokes the. She looks up at Jon, hoping to see the slosh of champagne over the delicate and fragile glass. She doesn’t see that but what she does see is just as good if not better. His head is tipped back and his mouth slightly open. His knuckles are white with tension and he grips his glass so tightly that she’s scared that he’ll break it and hurt his hand.

“You do realise I still win if you break your glass?” She says lightly.

“I think there’s a better use of your mouth,” Jon growls.

“Someone’s impatient,” She says laughing but accepts. She kisses the head of his cock and sucks the tip into her mouth. His taste explodes in her mouth; it is richer and fuller than she remembers and fuck. She drags her lips back up to the base of cock, leaving smudged lipstick stains across the length of him. She kisses her way down him until she’s back at his tip. She grips him and starts a gentle pump and finally stretches her mouth around his thickness. Jon whines lowly in the back of his throat. She starts a steady rhythm, bobbing her head and sucking him as deep as she can. She’s needed this. She’s needed the taste of him.

“Shit, Sansa,” he groans breathlessly. She closes her eyes at the sound of his voice like this. She loves how his tongue rolls over each syllable and sound. Loves the way it makes her feel. She sucks in her cheeks and speeds up her rhythm, finally having enough of teasing him like this.

“Sansa, I’m going to—“ He doesn’t get to finish his words because she cups and plays with his balls, sucking hard on his head and viciously flicking at head of him. His words turn into garble and groans as he comes. She swallows him down, careful to not a let a drop of come touch her dress. She eventually pulls back and Jon sinks to the ground, laughing shakily. She settles in between his legs and allows him to pull her in for a deep and long kiss. His kiss is hungry and his tongue swipes over her own. He finally pulls away from her and then sips at the glass of champagne. She watches him unimpressed, knowing that he was only doing it to irk her.

“Looks like I win,” he said nonchalantly, a lazy smile stretched out on his face. She sighs at him and rolls her eyes.

“Smugness isn’t a good look on you.” Jon sniggered at her and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss against her forehead. She sighed and snuggled against him.

“Neither is bad sportsmanship.” She snorted loudly and rolled her eyes.

“Fine, you win. Now do whatever you want to me?” She sighed dramatically. Jon nuzzled at her neck and pressed his lips to her neck. She sighed gently, relaxing more so against him.

“I already told you what I would do. Now take off your knickers.” She shivers at the deepness and roughness of his voice but tries to maintain her composure.

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” she pointed out but pushed her knickers down her legs and handed them to him.

“Well, rules and plans change,” he said while pocketing her knickers away. “Come on. The meal will be starting soon.” He pushes himself up and away from her and offers her a hand up. She groans loudly. She wants to stay in this cupboard. She doesn’t ever want to come out of it but Jon looks at her, a soft smile on his face and something loosens slightly. She guesses this is probably the time when they confess their love for each other or that they’ll meet up again but she’s not much for that life. Not yet at least. She nods instead and takes the hand that he offers.

“Come back to mine afters?” She wants it to be an order or a tease but it comes across more as a question. She frowns, she wants to sound strong and powerful and she had sounded like that but now she’s acting like some stupid and desperate little girl. Jon studies her for a moment, his grey eyes more curious than anything else. There’s something there as well in his gaze. Something that usually terrifies her when she sees that look but now makes something inside her softens and warm.

“Ok.” Is all he says and somehow that is more than enough.


End file.
